Remembrance
|Remember Me}} |Remember}} '' |image= |series= |production= |producer(s)= |story= Akiva Goldsman, Michael Chabon, Kirsten Beyer, Alex Kurtzman and James Duff |script= Akiva Goldsman and James Duff |director= Hanelle M. Culpepper |imdbref=tt9381924 |guests= |previous_production= |next_production=Maps and Legends |episode=PIC S01E01 |airdate=23 January 2020 |previous_release=(Series) None (Overall) Children of Mars |next_release=Maps and Legends |story_date(s)=2399 |previous_story=Children of Mars |next_story=Maps and Legends }} Summary 20 years after the destruction of Romulus , Jean-Luc Picard is no longer in Starfleet. He lives in his family's home in France, together with two Romulan refugees named Laris and Zhaban and with his dog, Number One. Picard is plagued by nightmares about Data and the Mars colonies where a fleet was being built to save the Romulans, only to be destroyed by "Synths", synthetic lifeforms that are banned in the Federation since this attack. Picard agrees to an interview with the Federation News Network on the anniversary of the Romulan disaster, but angrily walks away as the role of Starfleet and the ban on Synthetics are brought up. In an apartment in Boston, a young woman named Dahj has to witness how masked assassins murder her boyfriend, but she suddenly activates powers that enable her to kill the attackers. She watches the interview with Picard and somehow knows she has to seek his help. Picard offers Dahj to stay in his house, but she disappears before the next morning to protect him. In San Francisco, Picard accesses his personal archive. It contains a 30-year-old painting by Data that depicts Dahj and that is named "Daughter". Dahj finds Picard, but is attacked again and killed with acid. The assassins were Romulans. Picard wants to get at the bottom of Dahj's secret. He talks to Agnes Jurati of the Daystrom Institute in Okinawa, to learn that there has been research by Bruce Maddox on synthetic lifeforms that are indistinguishable from humans and that may have inherited traits from Data's positronic brain. They would have been created as twins. In Romulan space, Dahj's twin sister Soji is working in a facility on a Borg cube... Errors and Explanations Incorrectly regarded as goof # Both Picard and Dahj reference lightning seeking the ground. In reality lightning travels from the ground to the sky, not the other way around. SeniramUK (talk) 15:27, February 14, 2020 (UTC) In fact, ALL lightning strikes, including those that appear to travel from the ground to the sky, originate in the clouds. To quote the National Severe Storms Laboratory: Cloud-to-ground lightning comes from the sky down, but the part you see comes from the ground up. A typical cloud-to-ground flash lowers a path of negative electricity (that we cannot see) towards the ground in a series of spurts. Objects on the ground generally have a positive charge. Since opposites attract, an upward streamer is sent out from the object about to be struck. When these two paths meet, a return stroke zips back up to the sky. It is the return stroke that produces the visible flash, but it all happens so fast - in about one-millionth of a second - so the human eye doesn't see the actual formation of the stroke. Continuity # When the Enterprise D is moving towards the camera to reveal Picard and Data through the hull windows, the window configuration and size of the room seen from the outside does not match the room they're sitting in when viewed from the inside. This is likely an indicator that the event is part of Picard’s dream. # The food replicator was already processing earl Grey tea at the moment Picard said "Decaf". The replicator may be able to remove/reduce the caffeine in the tea at the end of the process. Factual errors # For a sun to go supernova as the Romulan sun did it had to be a lot bigger. Much bigger and larger stars only live for a few hundreds of millions of years, even less. No habitable planet can form near stars and if they do, they have no time to build up a life enriched world. Even if the Vulcans were colonizing it in the past it makes no sense to colonize a planet near a big star that would go supernova. The Vulcans would have known this. The supernova may have been created by artificial means, specifically designed to create a supernova effect from smaller, longer lived stars. In any case, the star in question was not necessarily in an inhabited system Continuity # In "Star Trek (2009)", a star exploded, its shockwave expanded at FTL speed and "threatened to destroy the galaxy", according to the very words of Spock. In "Remembrance", the FNN journalist speaks of the "Romulan supernova" and that "the Romulan sun was going to explode", which obliterated just Romulus (and the unmentioned Remus) and left safe spaces "outside the blast radius of the supernova". While the latter scenario makes a lot more scientific sense, it is an extremely different story. It would be totally futile if Spock tried to stop a normal supernova by opening a black hole inside the Romulan star system because the planets would be lost in every conceivable outcome, no matter if they get blasted away by the supernova, swallowed by the black hole or hurled into interstellar space. In other words, for the very story of "Star Trek (2009)" to still make any sense, as stupid as the idea of a supernova travelling at warp and stopping it with a black hole is, in "Remembrance" the journalist must be lying about what happened all the time, and even Picard doesn't contradict while speaking with her. Either that, or there are different continuities. Maybe the publicly available facts got distorted, and Picard is unwilling to continue the interview, in order to correct the error, due to a perception of hostility regarding the interviewer. # Paris was redesigned and sports fewer and lower skyscrapers than in Star Trek: Discovery. This could have been done to reduce the vulnerability to external attack. # For some unknown reason, the Starfleet of the late 24th century seems to have unearthed the obscure split delta logo that otherwise only appears in the (so far) isolated continuity of Discovery. The real-world reason seems to be a branding of Picard as "new Trek" that is in line with Discovery, even if it clashes with in-universe common sense. The redesign of the insignia in not entirely unusual – many organisations amend their logos from time to time. In addition, this split insignia is actually similar to the one used in earlier 'future setting' episodes, such as The Visitor and All Good Things.... ' Nitpicking # The same question crops up as already in "Star Trek (2009)". The Romulans are an interstellar empire. Do they need the Federation to save them? And why would they wait all the time for the Federation to build those 10,000 ships (all at the same place so it is easy to destroy the whole fleet)? '''In all fairness, no one states that those 900 million Romulans Picard was going to rescue were the whole population of Romulus. Perhaps these were the remainder the Romulans couldn't take care of themselves. ''SeniramUK (talk) 15:27, February 14, 2020 (UTC) In any case, The Federation rescue fleet could have been part of an effort to improve relations between the Federation and the Romulan Star Empire Notes Category:EpisodesCategory:Picard